A Dragon Ball Christmas
by Prince-Riley
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Vegeta decides to spread the Christmas spirit. He and Goku do the Christmas job, and get it done in time for Christmas day. How will it go? Find out.


A Dragon Ball Christmas

Summary: It's Christmas time, and Vegeta decides to spread the Christmas spirit. He and Goku do the Christmas job, and get it done in time for Christmas day. How will it go? Find out.

It was Christmas eve, and around the world, everyone was getting prepared for the event. All of the houses had their Christmas decorations up, and all the Children was getting into beds to have a nice dream, and when they woke up, Santa would have put all of their presents under the tree!

At Capsule Corporation, Bulma was busy getting Trunks into bed. "Goodnight Trunks, and have a very merry Christmas" whispered Bulma as she went back downstairs to Vegeta, who was watching random Christmas shows on the TV.

"Hello Vegeta" said Bulma as she sat down next to Vegeta.

"What do you want, Woman?" muttered Vegeta as he was busy watching the show on the TV.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I hope you have a very merry christmas and that it will be an enjoyable one" giggled Bulma.

"Thank you, but now I must watch this" said Vegeta as he went back to watching the Christmas show.

"Okay" Bulma then went back upstairs to get prepared to wrap the presents. As soon as the coast was clear, Vegeta went to the closet and grabbed a Santa costume from it. Then, he grabbed the phone and dialled Goku's number.

At the Son residence, Goten had just gone to bed and Chi-Chi was busy wrapping the presents. Goku was just looking at the decorations. As soon as the phone went off, he grabbed it and answered.

"Goku here, who is it?" asked Goku

"Hello Kakarot, now shut up and listen" said Vegeta forcefully.

"What do you want Vegeta?" asked Goku

"I have a plan that we can do" said Vegeta "We are going to go out and deliever the presents to everyone in the World, and with that, we will spread the Christmas spirit"

"That sounds like fun!" said Goku happily "I will be right over! Let me just get my costume first"

"Excellent" said Vegeta "I will be waiting" and with that, he hung up.

Goku got his Santa costume out and told Chi-Chi that he was going over to Vegeta's for a little while. As soon, as he told her, he teleported over to Capsule Corporation, where Vegeta was waiting for him.

"I'm here Vegeta!" said Goku. "What shall we do now?"

"Simple Kakarot, we take this sack full of presents and deliever them to houses all over the world" grinned Vegeta.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Is that even possible, Vegeta?"

"Sure it is, Kakarot." said Vegeta. I have this sleigh right here with me. Vegeta then pointed to a sleigh which was covered in Christmas lights and it was jet powered, so it did not need reindeers as Santa usually did.

"Okay" said Goku, agreeing to the plan. "Let's go and deliever these presents, Vegeta!"

With that, Goku and Vegeta hopped in the sleigh, took the giant present-filled sack and prepared to take off. Not so long aftwerwards, they were in the air and flying high.

"Wow! This is so cool!" said Goku, excitedly falpping his arms like a young child.

"Quit it, Kakarot" hissed Vegeta. "Or otherwise the children might hear us!"

"How can they hear us?" said Goku "We are high in the air, Vegeta"

"Never mind that, hear is the first house" whispered Vegeta. They came across a medium sized house that was built on a quite suburb of West city. "This is a good house for presents!"

"Alright, let's go!" said Goku. He then took some of the presents and used Instant transmission to get inside. He then saw the Christmas tree, covered in really beautiful decorations. Goku then placed the presents under the tree and whispered "Merry Christmas everyone" before going back to the sleigh.

"Now that house is done" said Vegeta. "Now to go to another one Kakarot!"

With that, Vegeta zoomed towards another house and that caused Goku to cling to the Sleigh screaming like a 4 year old girl, in which Vegeta got quite angry at in the process. Finally, they stopped at another house in the countryside.

"Pretty quiet here, but it's still a good house" said Vegeta. "Now go inside Kakarot and do what you have to do!"

With that, Goku used Instant transmission to get inside the house and put the presents under the tree. When he was about to leave, he tripped over and fell! This caused a little girl sleeping in the house to wake up, unaware of what just happened.

"What just happened?" muttered the girl as she went downstairs. Upon fully opening her eyes, she saw Goku as Santa. "S-Santa?"

When Goku saw the girl, he got freaked out and fell backwards. When he looked back up, he realized that the girl had actually woken up.

"Why are you up, little girl?" asked Goku, still freaked out.

"I heard a noise down here and I went down to check it out" said the Girl

"Oh, so that is why you are up" said Goku "What is your name, little girl?"

"I'm called Lucy" said Lucy. "Are you putting the presents for us under the tree?"

"Indeed I am" said Goku. "If you go back upstairs to bed, you will get yours. Sweet dreams and merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Santa" whispered Lucy. With that, she went upstairs to bed. Goku put the remaining presents under the tree and teleported back to Vegeta".

"What the hell took you so long Kakarot?!" said an angry Vegeta. "I was waiting for a while, you dumbass!"

"Calm down Vegeta" said Goku. "I tripped over and it woke a girl up in the process. But it was alright, because she thought I was Santa"

Vegeta sighed in relief. Thank god they had not been caught delivering the presents. They would have become celebreties if they did.

"Man, you nearly blew it there Kakarot" sighed Vegeta. "But now that is over with, let's go deliver some more presents"

"Okay" said Goku, excitedly. With that, they flew off to some more houses. After 2 or 3 hours, all the presents in the sack were gone. Goku and Vegeta were exhausted, so they went back to Capsule Corp. They hid the sleigh and the Santa outfit. They went back inside, where Bulma was waiting.

"Where have you been Vegeta?!" said an angry Bulma "You have been gone for hours! And why is Goku with you too?!"

"Um...we just went out partying together" said Goku, with a nervous smile on his face. Vegeta just stood there, dumbfounded at what Goku just said.

"Okay then" Bulma smiled. "Well then, we better wake the kids up! See you later Goku!"

After that, Christmas day began. Te Z Fighters and the entire world celebrated Christmas. Everyone had lots of presents,there was little fighting and West city became a Christmas town as the residents were singing Christmas Carols in the town centre. It was a dream come true for everyone in the world and the Z Fighters celebrated Christmas with a huge party. After that, everyone in the world celebrated the peace, love and joy of Christmas.

The End


End file.
